Gallery
by BelleBailey
Summary: Nick thinks of Sara during the song Gallery. NS. Very little Grissom angst. Songfiction


**GALLERY**

Nick watches Sara from afar. To him, she was beautiful. But he could never tell her that. He was too afraid. He always watched her from afar, with Grissom and Hank. He never interrupted. Not even when he should have. He would stay out of her life forever because he thought he wasn't good enough for her.

_**God broke the mold**_

_**When he made this one I know**_

_**She's breathtaking but so much more**_

_**She walks in the room, your lungs close**_

_**Making you never want to breathe again**_

_**Her boyfriend has got so much dough**_

_**So much ice his neck and wrist froze**_

_**Is he faithful to her? Hell no.**_

Inside he hated Grissom. Grissom never wanted her. He ignored her and made her waste her time waiting and then six years after she came to Las Vegas, he finally decided that he wanted to be with her. In Nick's eyes he broke her heart for all those years and now he decided to take her back. She is his.

_**Tell me is the money worth your soul**_

_**Tell me what's the reason that you hold on**_

_**When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you and girl you're just way too fine**_

_**Gotta be treated as one of a kind**_

_**Girl use your mind**_

_**Don't be just another dime.**_

Nick wondered why Sara always waited for Grissom. Why couldn't she notice Nick? Why was Grissom more important? What did he have? A dead pig in his office. Nick turned the corner and saw Grissom with Sara. His stomach twisted into knots. Suddenly the lab started having boiling sounds coming from it.

"Duck."

Nick screamed and hit the fall. Unfortunately Grissom and Sara didn't hear him.

_**Because I can't take **_

_**Seeing you with him**_

_**Cuz I know exactly what you'll be **_

_**In his gallery**_

_**It's just not fair**_

_**And it's tearing me apart**_

_**You're just another priceless work of art**_

_**In his gallery**_

_**She's so confused**_

_**She knows she deserves more**_

_**Someone who will love and adore**_

_**But his money's hard to ignore**_

_**She really doesn't know what to do**_

_**Girl it's just a matter of time**_

_**Before he finds another more fine**_

_**After he's done dulling your shine**_

_**You're out the door and he's through with you.**_

Sara was still on the floor, bleeding from her head. Nick got up and helped Grissom with Sara. The paramedics had arrived and were taking Sara to the hospital and Nick and Grissom were watching. They hopped in Nick's Tahoe and drove to the hospital. They both remained silent. Nick was driving with the cop lights on. When they reached the hospital, they were told they had to go to the ICU.

Nick was the first one there. He ran to Sara's bedside. She was a sleep. Grissom just stood at the door. Nick turned to face him. He smiled, nodded his head toward Sara, then left. Nick a little confused but thought he got what Grissom was trying to tell him. Nick turned his attention back to Sara. She was stirring but refused to wake up.

_**Tell me is the money worth your soul **_

_**Tell me what's the reason that you hold on**_

_**When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you**_

_**And girl you're just way too fine**_

_**Gotta be treated as one of a kind**_

_**Girl use your mind**_

_**Don't be just another dime**_

_**I can't take**_

_**Seeing you with him**_

'_**Cuz I know exactly what you'll be**_

_**In his gallery**_

_**It's just not fair**_

_**And it's tearing me apart**_

_**You're just another priceless work of art**_

_**In his gallery.**_

A few hours later, Sara awoken. But this time Nick was asleep. She took her hand and touched the side of his cheek. He stirred and woke up. Sara smiled at him. That brightened Nick up right away. Then his brain went back to the lab before it blew up. Her with him. He want to beg her to forget about Grissom but he knew that she would only be mad at him for tell her what to do. So he forgot about it.

_**You're a masterpiece**_

_**I know that he**_

_**Can't appreciate your beauty**_

_**Don't let him cheapen you**_

_**He don't see you like I do**_

_**Beautiful not just for show**_

_**Time that someone let you know**_

"Hey, Nick," said Sara.

"Hi."

There was an awkward silence. Sara turned to the window. Nick started to leave.

"Please don't."

Nick stopped and went back to his chair. Sara was still looking out the window. She turned back to him and reached out for him. She had hoped he would accept it, but he didn't.

"Nick, I need you to hear something."

"What's that?"

"Grissom…"

"No, Sara I don't hear about him. I'm sorry, I have to go."

Nick walked out the door and passed Grissom. Grissom stopped and watched him leave. Then he went into Sara's room.

"What happened?"

Sara didn't say anything, but sighed.

_**I can't take**_

_**Seeing you with him**_

'_**Cuz I know exactly what you'll be **_

_**In his gallery**_

_**It's just not fair**_

_**And it's tearing me apart**_

_**You're just another priceless work of art**_

_**I can't take seeing you with him**_

'_**Cuz I know exactly what you'll be**_

_**In his gallery**_

_**It's just not fair**_

_**And it's tearing me apart**_

_**You're just another priceless work of art**_

_**In his gallery**_

_**In his gallery**_

When Sara was finally released from the hospital, she asked Grissom to drive her to Nick's house. Grissom wished her luck as she walked up to the front door. She knocked for ten minutes before anyone answered. Finally the door opened an inch. Nick looked out and saw her. He proceeded to open the door the full way. She walked in. He shut the door and kept his back toward her.

"Nick, I need to talk to you."

He remained silent.

"I have these feelings for you. I've ignored them for seven years. I want to stop today."

Nick slowly turned around.

"I thought you were with Grissom."

"I couldn't. All I could think about was you. I've found out that I love him more as a father figure than a lover."

Nick moved closer to Sara. She was blushing.

"What was it that made you miss me, Ms. Sidle? My charm?

Good looks?"

Sara laughed and put her arms around his neck.

"Both."

_**You're just another priceless work of art.**_

The end Ended October, 6 2006

I don't own CSI or Gallery. Jerry B. and Mario Vazquez do. I just watch and listen to them.

Please review. Thank you.


End file.
